Eyes Up, Guardian
by alexiteric
Summary: This is the prequel to my story, Patience and Time. This is the story of Lucy and her original fireteam, and their fight against Crota. Rated M for bad language and adult themes from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

"Eyes up, Guardian."

Those were the first words Lucy remembered hearing for a long, long time. In fact, she didn't actually remember the last time she was awake. From what this tiny white robot was telling her, she was in fact dead this entire time.

She stumbled around after the little white robot, listening to his instructions and firing a crappy, broken automatic rifle at anything that moved. She almost shot him once out of panic, and he didn't seem all that impressed.

By the time she reached the Tower, everything was just a blur. Nothing made sense, and everything was different to how she remembered. Except, when she tried to remember how things used to be, she drew a complete blank, like her mind had been erased.

She didn't have time to think about it all that much, for as soon as she landed in the Tower, she was hustled to a back area full of Guardians that looked much like she did – young, afraid, and confused. Before she could find her bearings, a large, purple coloured man was bellowing throughout the room.

"Welcome, new Guardians. I know this must be a confusing time for you all, but I promise that in time things will start to make sense. You have a new life now, here in the Tower, with millions of other Guardians. We must fight against the darkness, before it consumes what is left of our world."

The Guardian on the left of her shuffled suddenly, startling her. She gazed over at him. He was blue like the Titan in front of them, but his eyes sparkled mischievously as he smiled at her.

'You will be divided up into groups of six, Guardians." The Titan, named Zavala, reached for a tablet on the table beside him.

"These Guardians will be your fire team. It is now your job to protect them, watch over them, and most importantly, stick together."

Lucy gazed around until she heard her name read off with five others. A robot handed her a small tablet and a keycard, and she was ushered out of the room. She looked down at the tablet, which listed a floor and a room number. After several wrong turns, she finally found the apartment block.

She was the last to arrive, and as she stepped in the door she came face to face with five other bright eyed Guardians.

"Uh, hey…" She began, glancing at each of them.

"Hi! You must be our leader!" A robotic Titan bounded towards her, and her eyes widened. The female robot kept on talking.

"I'm Mila-66, I'm a Titan. Nate-4 is the other Titan over there, then the Hunter over there is Kevin, and the two Warlocks are Brucie and Shadow.'

"Uh, I'm Lucy…." She stuttered, overwhelmed by all the new information. "But I think there's been a mistake. I'm not a leader…"

"Don't be silly! Cayde wouldn't have picked you if you weren't capable." Mila beamed at her before turning on her heels and heading back over to the other Titan.

Lucy stared at the group, unsure of what to do next. She glanced over at the Warlocks, who were deep in conversation, and noticed that the one named Shadow was the friendly Warlock she'd stood beside in the orientation. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone looked a little familiar.

She took a deep breath and headed towards Kevin, who was dressed in a similar fashion to herself. He was fiddling idly with his gun, completely disinterested in his surroundings.

"Hi." Lucy found herself blurting out, and the Hunter looked up at her with an expressionless face. He didn't acknowledge her but instead nodded his head ever so slightly before resuming twirling his gun.

Lucy sat down beside him, unsure of what to say. She stared at him, taking in the shape of his face, small and round, a head of tousled short brown hair and vibrant green eyes that complemented the bluish shade of his skin.

"You got a staring problem? He asked suddenly, and her cheeks flushed red as she realised that she had, in fact, been staring quite intently.

"Sorry." She whispered, and he leaned back into his seat.

"Where'd they find you?" He was asking her a question, but his tone remained disinterested, like he was simply trying to break the odd silence that had fallen over them both.

"Venus, I think." She responded.

"You think?"

"It was bright, green and blue, and red… IT's all a bit of a blur."

"Better than Mars. That planet is just red. Nothing else."

The two fell silent again, but fortunately, Mila came up to them mere moments later.

"So, there's six of us, but only three rooms in this apartment. We thought it would make the most sense to split the rooms by class, or if you'd prefer, you and I could share a room and the boys could split the other two."

"I don't mind, honestly." Lucy replied, glancing at Kevin.

"We can share" Kevin murmured under his breath.

"Well, it's settled then." Mila said with a smile, and wandered off.

After a few more hours, Lucy was finally starting to feel somewhat settled. She'd made the trip down to a sweet old lady named Eva, who had given her civilian gear to wear while she wasn't out on missions. She'd even managed to get an oversized shirt to sleep in. She climbed into the top bunk and tried to get comfortable, but her mind was spinning and nothing felt right. She continued this never ending restless spiral until eventually she burst into tears. She attempted to stay as quiet as possible to as not to annoy Kevin, but it clearly didn't work as his head popped up into her bunk just a few minutes later.

Surprisingly, he didn't complain, and instead of telling her to shut up like she expected, he clambered over her clumsily and snuggled up behind her, draping an arm protectively over her. He didn't utter a word, but his actions were speaking much louder than words ever could. It wasn't long before she felt his lips, soft and warm, pressing against hers in a kiss with electricity like she'd never felt before. Exhausted and vulnerable, she caved into him, letting him move her how he pleased, until they both fell asleep.

He wasn't there the next morning, and while she was a little hurt she wasn't surprised. She threw on her civilian gear and headed out into the common room. She found Mila and Nate excitedly discussing what subclasses they wanted to be. The two Warlocks didn't appear to be awake yet, and Kevin was sitting in a corner, idly twirling a throwing knife in his hand. She stared at him a moment, unsure if she should say anything to him. She opted against it, and headed to the kitchen area to make some food. As she set out the ingredients she paused a moment and realised how odd it was to be completing such mundane tasks, while having no memory of ever doing them before.

"Lucy? Earth to Lucy." Someone's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face Shadow, who must have finally woken.

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled nervously at him.

"It's okay. Are you ready for our first assignments today?" He reached over her to grab the bread she had been using.

"Not in the slightest." She looked up at him, the fear apparent in her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll get through it."

"How can you be so calm? I just woke up and I already feel like I've been awake a thousand years."

"It's the Shadow way." The Warlock answered with a simple laugh.

"You'll have to teach me sometime." She giggled back, and the two headed back to the rest of the group.

"Alright, Guardians. You've been assigned your fire team. I hope everyone is getting along well." The Guardian addressing them smiled at their young faces.

"My name is Jason, I'm from the Exile Order, and I will be your mentor for the first few weeks of your training. Now obviously, I'm a Warlock, so I won't be as helpful to you Hunters and Titans, but for class-related questions you can head down to your appropriate Vanguard and ask them anything you need to know."

Jason paused and looked at the group for a moment.

"So Lucy, you're the leader, correct?" The Warlock looked directly at her.

"I….uh…" She stuttered.

"Yes, she is. She's just a little nervous." Shadow stepped in helpfully.

Jason crouched down in front of the tiny Hunter.

"Don't worry. You're going to be amazing. Cayde doesn't just pick anyone to lead a team." He smiled and stood back up.

"Now. While you are all in a fire team, often a lot of missions don't require all six members to complete a task. In cases like this, we split everyone into two groups of three, one Hunter, one Titan, and one Warlock."

"Lucy, I'll leave it to you to choose how to split the groups. Any further questions?"

Lucy found herself shaking her head despite her mind being a whirlpool of questions. Jason smiled and bade them farewell.

"So, who are the lucky ones?" Shadow teased, poking her in the side.

"Well, you're definitely stuck with me." She teased back. "I think I'll take Nate, too. It'll be good for Kevin and Brucie to have a girl with them to keep them in line."

"It's decided then." Now, how about we get out there and kill some shit?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks had passed in a blur for Lucy. She spent most of her days out in the field, learning the ways of the Hunter. She was a natural-born Bladedancer, Jason told her, much to Cayde's delight.

This particular day the sun was streaming down in the Cosmodrome, and Kevin and Lucy were out on a practice mission with Jason. They wandered around, working on honing their super skills under Jason's watchful bladed effortlessly, and Kevin  
matched her pace with his Golden gun. Every now and then, Lucy would hear the swishing of a throwing knife rushing past her, and seconds later a stray Dreg would be dead several feet ahead.

"Have you thought about trying the Golden Gun, Lucy?" Jason inquired after she completed a blade dance on a group of Vandals.

"No. That's Kev's job."

"I think you should try it." Jason encouraged, and Lucy reluctantly told her Ghost to make the switch.

"I don't know about this." Lucy was visibly shaken, and Jason wondered if he was pushing her too hard too fast.

"You've got it. Now. Draw your Golden. Focus, aim, shoot. Anything you miss, finish off with a grenade or a knife."

She shakily pulled her Golden and aimed at a group of Dregs and Vandals nearby. The first shot missed wildly, the second was closer, and the third successfully connected with one enemy. Flustered, she threw an incendiary grenade, but failed to line up  
her shot correctly. Jason watched in horror as the grenade hit the corner of a building and flew straight back into her face. In a flash, Jason ran over, grabbed her by the waist and swung her away from the impact zone of the grenade. The splash damage  
hit them both, and he heard both her shields degenerate as they hit the ground.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting up and pulling her upright with him.

"Owwww..." she whimpered, feeling mighty stupid for making such a foolish mistake.

"It's alright. Accidents happen." Jason soothed, but he could tell she was crying under her helmet.

"I told you I couldn't do it." She pulled herself to her feet, rejecting the hand he offered her.

"You can, Lucy. You just need to work at it. Not every skill will come naturally to you." He tried to pacify her, but he could tell she was too shaken to continue.

"Tell you what. You can head home early, and I'll keep Kevin here a little longer."

Lucy gave a short nod and turned on her heels back to her ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When she reached home, she was greeted by Nate and Mila, who were excitedly comparing notes from their adventures of the day. They paused their conversation when she entered the room.

"How'd your training with Jason go?" Mila asked as she offered Lucy a place to sit down.

"It was awful. I'm a blade dancer, and he made me try Golden Gun. I almost killed myself with an incendiary. Look at this burn mark on my boot!" She thrust her leg out indignantly, and Nate snickered.

"Don't feel bad. Nate did exactly the same thing, but with a suppressor grenade. Instead of throwing it outside his bubble, he threw it inside and nailed himself with it."

If it were possible, Nate would have turned beet red at this moment. An expression of embarrassment showed on his roboticface, and Lucy suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"Don't worry about making mistakes, Luce." Nate offered. "None of us are perfect. I'm sure if you ask the Warlocks they'll tell you stories just as embarrassing."

"Yeah, the key is to just keep on trying. You're a badass Hunter. You'll get there." Mila stood up. Now, I'm going for a walk around the Tower. Who's coming with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

After several months of intensive training, Lucy flourished under the Guidance of Cayde. She hadn't seen Jason since the whole grenade disaster, and she was sure that was why he wasn't mentoring her anymore. However, with a little trial and error, she became adept in the Crucible, showing incredible strength and tact in a variety of situations.

"I think she's ready." Cayde said to Zavala as they watched her dominating in a Rumble match.

"I think so too. I've got a really low key recon mission in the Black Garden. Jason was assigned already, and I can send Gary with him, so she'll be totally safe." Zavala turned to his Exo companion.

"Let's do it." Cayde shook hands with the Titan and the two parted ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was called down to the Vanguard early the next morning. She had no clue what it was about, and the transmission from Cayde gave her no clues. She actually felt anxious about it, fearing she had done something wrong.

She took a deep breath and headed down the steps.

"Morning, Lucy!" Cayde's cheery tone immediately relaxed her. Surely he would sound a lot angrier if she'd screwed something up.

"Ah, Lucy, there you are!" Zavala turned to face her.

"How'd you like to go on a top priority mission?" Cayde asked, excitement twinkling in his robotic eyes.

Lucy was taken aback. She'd only been a Guardian for a few weeks. She'd only just mastered control of her blade dancing.

"I.." She stuttered, looking at her superiors.

"We've been watching you out in the field, Guardian. We feel that you are excelling far above most other Guardians of your generation." Zavala studied her.

"We want to send a Warlock and a Titan back into the Black Garden for some recon work. We fear that the Hive may have tried to gain access." Ikora stepped into the conversation.

"Our Titan and Warlock are aged and very experienced in the field, but we need someone young and quick to defend them should the need arise. We think you'll be the perfect fit."

The Vanguard studied the little Hunter's face, and she simply looked confused and afraid.

Cayde put an arm around her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Th…thank you…" She managed to say. "But who is coming with me?

"You met Jason, he was your mentor when you arrived here. He's one of our most experienced Warlocks."

"And then there's Gary. He's a defender Titan, so you'll have nothing to worry about with him watching your backs." Zavala interjected.

"Okay…" Lucy said, fiddling with her cloak.

"You leave first thing in the morning."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm not ready for this, Dinkle." Lucy was practically shaking as she neared the Hangar.

"Don't be silly, Guardian. You are just as capable as any other Guardian I've seen."

"It's your job to say that. You're my Ghost."

"Yes, but trust me when I say I've seen plenty a Guardian not even make it to the Tower."

She walked up to the Hangar bay where Jason's ship was docked. She gazed up at the open door, unsure of whether to go inside or not.

"Oh, hello!" Jason's head suddenly popped out the door, and Lucy jumped.

"Heh, didn't mean to scare you." He laughed. "Come on in. You got all your stuff?"

"Yeah." Lucy said timidly, walking up the steps and into the roomy ship.

"Oh, this is nice." She murmured, and Jason agreed.

"This is your bunk. Make yourself at home. You can hang your armour up if you want to, there's a cupboard on the back wall. Boots go on the bottom shelf, helmets on the top."

Lucy set about making her quarters comfortable. After all, they could be gone up to a week, according to Cayde.

"Yo yo yo!" A Titan suddenly screamed into the ship, making it shake. Lucy almost lost her balance, grabbing onto the railing of her bunk to steady herself.

"Gary!" Jason fist bumped his Exo friend.

"Lucy, this is Gary, the Titan Zavala told you about. Gary, this is Lucy. She was one of my recruits from second gen."

"Good to meet you, little one." The Titan smirked, and Lucy frowned.

"What's second gen mean?" Lucy whispered to her Ghost as the two men branched off into different conversation.

"When the Ghosts started reviving Guardians, the Vanguard found it difficult to keep track of everyone. First gen Guardians are the first ones that were revived, and so on. You're a second generation Guardian, which means you were found by a Ghost, not born by another Guardian."

"Oh." Lucy mused, heading back to her bunk.

"Alright, people, 5 minutes to takeoff." Jason announced. "Make sure you're buckled in, Lucy, because you'll likely go flying as we hit orbit."

The ride was long, and rather dull. She kept herself amused with an Old World book she'd found in the Cosmodrome a few weeks back.

"How's it going, honey?" Jason sat down beside her after a couple of hours.

"Oh, it's fine." She closed her book but avoided eye contact with him.

"Hey. Don't be nervous. I promise I'll look after you."

"I…." She stuttered.

"I'll keep Gary off your back. Just ignore him. He's a bit of a douche sometimes, but he will protect you with his life if he has to."

Lucy smiled, and Jason got up.

"You got this. I haven't lost any of my Guardians yet, and today will be no different." He tapped his hand on the railing before walking off.

"I'm estimating about an hour to get to the gate. Should be minimal resistance so it should be safe to take our sparrows. We won't have those once we go through the gate though, so the trip through the other side will be much slower." Gary stated as they landed on Mars.

The ride was relatively uneventful, aside from Gary performing tricks as part of the entertainment. Lucy couldn't deny that he looked awesome doing it, as reckless as it was.

After an hour of riding, they finally approached the gate. It was getting dark already, much to their disdain.

"Lucy, can you run up that hill there and hit the gate controls? Gary and I will take care of the Vex guarding the gate."

Lucy nodded and made her way up the hill, shooting down a couple of Cabal on her way up.

When Jason gave the signal, she booted up the gate, and sprinted back down, jumping in after her two companions.

Entering the gate felt weird, like her entire body was tingling, but as soon as she came through the other side she felt normal again. Jason caught her as she came flying at top speed through the gate.

"And that's why we don't sprint through gates, Hunter." Jason laughed, as he put her down on her feet. "Warp speed Hunters can kill a man."

Lucy giggled, despite being embarrassed at her faux pas.

After another hour of tireless walking down the abandoned hallways of the Black Garden, Jason voted to set up camp in a small cave overlooking the enormous expanse before them. Exhausted, Lucy set down her pack and leaned up against the wall of the cave.

"We can keep watch in shifts. Gary, you can take the first four hours, I'll take the second. Lucy, you can take the remainder." Jason said as he attempted to light a fire.

"I brought food." Gary dumped the contents of his pack beside the fire.

Lucy ate quietly, listening to the boys tell stories of their past experiences. Night was falling fast, but thankfully the fire lit up the area well, keeping them warm.

"Right. Time to report for duty." Gary stood up and packed away the remainder of the food.

"Good idea." Jason moved over to the wall and slid his back down it. He pulled a blanket from his pack and hiked it up over his body.

Lucy pulled her pillow from her pack and lay down on the hard ground near Jason. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but she was cold, and super uncomfortable. She tossed and turned for several minutes, trying to find a somewhat comfy position.

"Lucy." Jason's voice came from across the cave.

She sat up, and looked at the Awoken Warlock.

"Come here." His voice was low and quiet. She looked at him hesitantly.

"I won't bite. Come here." He repeated. She stood up timidly.

"Bring that pillow." He pointed at the object behind her.

She slowly approached him and he pulled his blanket off himself, and reached for the pillow in her hand. He moved his legs apart and put the pillow between them.

"Sit." He motioned for her to sit on the pillow. She looked at him for a moment and obeyed.

He grabbed her legs firmly and slung them over one thigh, twisting her body so she was lying against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, one arm rested at his hip, the other drawn up against his chest. After a few moments of adjusting so that her armour wasn't stabbing him, he pulled the blanket over them both and loosely wrapped both arms around her.

Her breathing was jagged, and he could tell she wasn't used to such close physical contact, but after a few minutes she settled into slow breathing, and he could tell she'd fallen asleep.

After a while, Gary poked his head back into the cave, and smirked at what he saw.

"Lord, don't you look a sight." Gary sat down at the entrance of the cave where he could see both Jason and the outside area.

"She's so tiny. I didn't realise till now just how little she is."

"I didn't think you were into humans."

"Ah, you know it's not like that. She wasn't going to relax on her own. She needs to know she's protected if she's going to thrive."

"Cayde seemed to think pretty highly of her." Gary answered.

"He's never wrong about his Hunters. I don't know how he does it, but he knows when he's got a good one. He's got big plans for this one, she just needs a little confidence." He absent-mindedly ran a hand down her head.

"Don't you forget what happened with Catalina. Don't you dare go getting attached to her." Gary pointed a judgemental finger at the Warlock, who shot him a death stare.

"You know the rules as well as I do, Gary. I'm her mentor. It's forbidden."

"Never stopped you before." Gary smirked and ducked back out the door as a small Vex rock came hurtling towards him.

The low rumble of his voice in his chest stirred her a little, but she was too warm and comfortable to properly wake up. She made a half-sleepy mental note to sleep on Awoken Warlocks a lot more often.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early when Lucy woke. She shook her head as the startling realisation came to her that she and Jason had slept clear through the night. She untangled herself from his arms and stood up. Despite being relatively comfortable all night, she was rather stiff and sore. As she stretched, Jason began to stir beside her.

She turned away from Jason to see Gary, sitting cross legged inside a Defender bubble. She kept staring at him as she heard Jason get up behind her.

"What's he doing?" She murmured over her shoulder.

"Well, Gary and I have been working together for years. I taught him a little Warlock magic, and now, if he focuses hard enough, he can maintain a bubble for hours on end. It's quite impressive, really."

"So did he just sit there all night?"

Jason nodded.

"Probably thought we needed the sleep more than he did."

Jason walked into the bubble and tapped his companion.

"C'mon Gary, time to get to it."

The Exo's eyes blinked open and the vibrant blue of his eyes mesmerised Lucy for a moment.

"Oh, good morning you two. Sleep well?" Gary stood up and his bubble dissipated.

"I'm a little sore." Lucy commented, and Gary shot Jason a smirk. Jason glared back, unappreciative of his companions silent insinuation.

"We need to move, if we're going to get to our objective." Jason said, picking up his pack.

The three moved quietly amongst the Black Garden, navigating around the various areas and picking off the occasional Vex. Gary would sometimes break the silence with a funny story or a joke.

He was in the middle of such a story when a large Vex Hydra unexpectedly got the jump on them.

"Holy shit!" Jason leapt backwards, almost knocking Lucy down. Without missing a beat, Gary had put up a bubble, shielding them from the blasts.

"We need to get out of here, and fast." Gary yelled to his team mates.

"I know." Jason yelled back, popping in and out of the bubble and landing shots on the Hydra.

"This thing is damn strong!" Lucy felt completely underpowered.

"You need to go. Now! I can't hold this bubble much longer!" Jason caught a look of desperation in his companions eyes.

"There's a ledge off to the left, Lucy. We need to jump down to it. Gary, keep his attention." Jason commanded, and ran out of the bubble.

"Hey, you ugly fucker!" He heard Gary yell as they dodged a shot from the angry Vex.

"Alright. You okay, Lucy?" Jason pulled her to safety, quickly checking her up and down for injury.

"I'm fine." She dusted herself off.

"I'm gonna jump, follow me." Jason glided easily across a large gap that lay before them.

"You're joking, right? I'm a Blade Dancer. I'm never going to make that jump!" she whimpered, horrified at the thought of falling down the chasm.

"You can do it, Lucy. I promise." Jason turned around to face her.

"I can't, I can't!"

"Lucy, breathe." Jason's voice suddenly lost its edge, and he sounded calm.

She listened, and took a deep breath.

"Now. I want you to jump. Concentrate very hard. Hit your double jump at the peak of your first jump. I promise I will catch you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now jump."

Before she could change her mind, she ran forward and jumped as high and as far as she can. As her jump peaked, she jumped again, and shut her eyes as she felt herself falling. Her stomach dropped as the falling sensation kept coming. She didn't dare open her eyes...

Suddenly, she felt impact, but not the bad kind. She froze a second before opening her eyes, and found that Jason had indeed caught her, perfectly in fact.

"Told you I'd catch you." he said, still holding on to her tightly.

"Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck, still shaking.

"We gotta go." Gary's voice came over the comms, and Jason put her down.

"I'm coming down. The Hydra is still alive, but only just barely. We can take it out when we get through to the other side."

"Affirmative." Jason said as he watched Gary glide down to them.

"That was a little stressful." Gary commented as he landed, and Jason nodded.

"Let's keep pushing on." Gary said as he navigated a narrow ledge before them.

Finally, after several hours, they reached their destination. Jason released his Ghost to survey the area.

"I haven't found any trace of the Hive anywhere near this place." Jason said to his companions as they explored the area.

"Scans have shown a negative result. No Hive activity in this area." his Ghost beeped beside him.

"Alright then. Guess it's time we move out." Gary picked up his pack and the three set off back towards the gate.

"We won't make it by nightfall. We'll have to set up camp again." Jason gazed out at the green-tinted abyss.

"Might as well try and make it back to the cave we found last night." Gary grunted as he scaled a wall.

The three continued on in silence for the next few hours. Finally, they reached the cave they'd been in the previous night, and Lucy offered to take first watch. Gary looked exhausted from all the work he'd been doing.

She sat on the ledge idly swinging her legs off the side, thinking about the events of the day. She couldn't believe how well Jason had handled the situation, how he'd made her feel like she could do anything. She only hoped that one day she could truly make him proud.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her mentor. He was in the same position as he was the previous night. How she hoped her shift would pass by quickly, because she was tired. So, so tired.

A noise suddenly startled her and she stood up, pointing her weapon out into the darkness. She couldn't see anything, and there didn't seem to be any more noise.

Suddenly, a red light caught her attention and she realised a horde of Vex were headed right in their direction. She took a step back into the cave.

"Get up! Get up!" She screamed as loud as she could, startling both the Exo and the Awoken awake.

"We're under attack. Go! Go!" She threw their weapons at them, and the two Guardians kicked into action.

"This is a bad place to be." Jason said as he began shooting alongside Lucy and Gary.

"We're gonna get swarmed." Gary replied after a few minutes of intense shooting.

"I have an idea. Keep them busy!" Lucy said suddenly. She crouched down behind Jason, and waited for her invisibility to kick in. when it did, she jumped over the horde and without warning activated her blade dance.

"Lucy, be careful!" Jason was yelling over the comms, but she knew she needed to concentrate if this was going to work.

One by one, the Vex started falling in bursts of arc energy. The boys looked on in awe as she effortlessly moved around the area, slicing everything in her path.

"Minotaur! Look out!" Gary suddenly yelled, as the beast charged towards them.

"We're fucked!" Jason panicked, reloading as quickly as he could.

Just as the Minotaur prepared to make his final strike on the two, it suddenly disappeared in a giant ball of arc energy. As it dissipated, they saw Lucy, out of breath and panting behind it. The energy stopped surging from her body moments later, and the three all stared at each other in shock.

"You just saved our lives." Jason said after a long silence.

Lucy didn't answer, but instead went inside the cave and sat down, exhausted from her efforts. Jason sat down beside her and pulled her into him, and she was too exhausted to care. It must have taken her all of five seconds to fall asleep. Gary took up his post at the door, setting up his bubble and preparing to meditate.

"Thank you, babygirl." Jason whispered to the tiny Guardian. "I'm so proud of you."


End file.
